An invisible heroin s way to relax
by croenkh
Summary: Imagine being the lucky guy who is not only together with the Invisible Heroine, but also the one to help her relax and live out her kinky side... DISCLAIMER: I only used Toru in name as she is (to my knowledge) the only one with the invisibility quirk. This all takes place years after the Manga, when they are adults, and full fledged heros.


Guy opened the door.

It was a long day at work, and now he was finally home.

Finally time to relax.

"I am home", he said.

He heard her footsteps from across the hallway.

Bracing for impact, he squat down a little bit.

Not a second to early, because her jumping on him almost threw him off his feet.

"Hey sweetie, how have you been?", he asked, his hands looking for the best grip,

which would have been easier if he could have seen anything.

Tooru answered with a rushed "missed you", and went straight for the kiss.

Guy felt her soft lips on his, and without a moment of hesitation he pressed back.

His tongue slid in between her lips, and found hers.

Tooru wrapped her arms and legs around him, leaving him no choice

but to grab her ass.

He got a nice handful of her cheeks, but his fingers went a bit further.

Just as he thought, she was soaking wet.

He took a few cautious steps to gauge how stable he was,

then he walked towards the bedroom.

Passing the mirror he almost had to laugh.

His pose was ridiculous.

But what can you do, when your girlfriend is the famous hero "Invisible girl"?

Not being able to see her did not mean he could not feel her.

And damn,she felt amazing.

Her lips wandered to his neck.

She kissed, she nibbled, and she giggled,

knowing fully well how much she distracted him.

Guy did his best to walk as steady as possible,

but she didn't exactly make it easy for him.

When they arrived in the bedroom, he went straight towards the bed,

and with a startled shout from Tooru he threw her off of him,

and onto the mattress.

"Oh, someone's rough today', she whispered in a playful way.

"As if you didn't like it", he replied with a snarl.

Tooru just giggled.

Guy's hands flew over a seemingly empty bed,

but he immediately found her thighs and pushed them apart.

Tooru gasped excitedly.

"So", Guy said, slowly moving his fingers across her thighs, closer to her middle,

"how come you are already this wet?"

Tooru giggled again.

"Oh, you knoooow…", she replied, cheekily.

"No, no I don't", Guy pressed on, his fingers right in front of her pussy,

gently moving back and forth.

Tooru inhaled audibly when he almost touched her.

"Please, enlighten me."

When Tooru didn't answer he moved his fingers back away.

"Noo…", she whispered.

Guy grinned.

"You were saying?", He asked, his fingers moving slightly.

"I… I was naughty…", she answered hesitant.

Guy let his fingers slide right next to her pussy.

Up and down, careful not to get too near.

"Naughty?", He asked, feeling her hips moving, trying to guide his fingers.

"Naughty how?"

Totu stayed quiet again, so he took his fingers off of her, sighing theatrically.

"No, no, wait, please", she hastily pressed out.

"Yes?", Guy asked.

Tooru said something under her breath.

He heard it without a problem, yet he looked at her (general direction) with a puzzled face.

"Pardon?", He said, his fingers back on her thighs.

Tooru took a deep breath and loudly exclaimed: "I masturbated in front of the window!"

"Good girl", Guy laughed, as two of his fingers slid right into her.

He could feel Tooru bucking up a bit, and he heard a sharp gasp.

His fingers easily went in and out, she must have been ready and waiting for quite a while.

"Oh god, yes", she moaned.

Guy let his fingers continue, while he went and lay beside her.

His other hand found her hair, then her face.

She moaned quite a bit, so it wasn't hard to find her lips.

He got closer to kiss her, but she already closed the distance.

He could feel her arousal, her need for him.

His tongue slid in her mouth in accord to his fingers in her pussy.

Her muffled moans, her body's movement,

he did not need to see her to fall for her all over again.

She bit his lip.

He sucked lightly on her tongue.

His fingers penetrated her, while his thumb was stroking her clit.

He felt her excitement grow even more.

"How was it?", he asked.

"Wh-what?", Tooru pressed out between moans.

"How was it to masturbate in front of the window?", he pressed on.

This time she immediately answered.

"It was exciting. I can… uuuh… can see everyone, but n-nobody can see me."

Her hips moved in accord with his fingers.

They slid in and out of her with ease.

"I… I imagined… mmmh… I imagined that they could…", she added, slightly quieter.

Guy laughed. "That´s my dirty girl", he whispered.

She giggled again, which turned into a loud moan when he increased the speed of his fingers a bit.

"What else did you think about?", Guy asked, playfully curious.

Her hands found his cheeks, and she pulled him towards her.

"You", she answered, right before they locked lips again.

She was close, he could feel it.

He body trembled, her kiss was almost frantic.

Guy´s fingers didn´t let up.

He kept pushing, pulling, and rubbing.

Faster, harder, careful not to go too far and hurt her, but still relentless.

Her body shook, her legs tightened around his hand, and her lips pulled back.

But Guy went after, and his lips found hers again,

right when she came.

Her moans were muffled into his mouth, her lips on his, his tongue on hers.

She bucked up again, but he didn´t let up. He let her have it till the end.

He could make out a small "Oh Goood" between the moans, as her hands´ grasp

got tighter.

He didn´t let her go, and she wouldn´t let him.

Her rocking hips were out of control, and her lips

seemed to follow suit.

Guy felt her pussy tighten over and over, then he slowly pulled his fingers back.

They lay next to each other, still kissing, while her body lost tension.

She still twitched every now and then, but the big wave was over.

Guy pulled her closer, ready for cuddling.

That´s when he felt her hands on his pants...


End file.
